Sentomaru
Sentomaru (戦桃丸; せんとうまる, Sentōmaru) is the bodyguard of Vegapunk and is in command of the Navy's Science Unit. After the timeskip, he becomes a full-fledged Navy officer. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Kazue Ikura (Japanese) Sentomaru is a large man with a stocky build similar to that of a sumo wrestler. His face and haircut, resembles a look of a woman, except for the large scar extending from his left eye to the left corner of his mouth. His outfit consists of a shirt that resembles a giant brown bib or apron with an emblem meaning "heaven" on the front, and a large red and white rope or "tsuna" (traditionally worn by yokozunas). Sentomaru also has bandages wrapped around his right fist and elbows, along with the Kanji Sen (戦, battle) tattooed on his left shoulder. Sentomaru carries around a huge, two-edged axe, as tall as himself, and just as large. His birthday is March 10th. Following the timeskip, he is shown wearing a Navy coat over his shoulders due to his acceptance into the Navy. He has also removed the bandages around his arms. Gallery File:Sentomarumusou.jpg|Sentomaru in Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard Pirate Warriors. Personality Since he brags about having the tightest defense, Sentomaru also claims to have the tightest mouth and refuses to reply to any questions. However, despite his claim, he is willing to tell everyone about himself whenever something related to a question or an event occurs. Whenever he gives away information, he claims he is giving it away freely and not because the person he is talking to asked or was curious about something. He appears to be perceptive as well, having quickly noticed that Luffy enforced the impact of a Jet Blast with Armament Haki after striking down a Pacifista. After the two year timeskip where Sentomaru was officially promoted into the Navy ranks, he takes the position bestowed upon him very seriously, having opted to partake in the attempted apprehension of the Straw Hat Pirates after they were reported to once again appeared in Sabaody Archipelago, with two Pacifista units to back him up. Sentomaru seems to have some sense of respect for worthy opponents, as when confronting and questioning Demalo Black, who bragged that he was "Straw Hat" Luffy, Sentomaru claimed that Luffy was never a piece of filth like he was. Abilities and Powers Sentomaru claims to be a world-class guard. His fighting style is similar that of Bartholomew Kuma's, standing like a sumo-wrestler and striking with open-palm thrusts which are enhanced through the use of Haki. This allows him to injure even Cursed Fruit users as easily as normal people. He is faster than his size and build would suggest, being able to outpace Luffy's normal running speed. In addition, he appeared unfazed by Usopp's giant smokescreen shortly beforehand. The fact that he is in charge of the Navy's Science Unit suggests that he has great insight in that field of expertise. Weapons Sentomaru carries a massive broadaxe, but only uses it against tougher opponents such as Chopper in his monster form. He used the broad side to flatten Black. Haki Sentomaru can use Armament Haki to enhance his attacks. His control is such that he can not only strike Cursed Fruit users and cause them harm by bypassing their defenses, but do so without actually making physical contact. He claims to have the "world's greatest defense", shown when Luffy could not land even a single punch on him. Attacks * Sumo Slam Dokkoi (足空独行（アシガラドッコイ), Ashigara Dokkoi): Sentomaru smashes his opponents with an open-palm using Armament Haki. It does not actually need to connect to cause damage; the force of his Haki alone is enough to send his opponents flying and cause damage. Synopsis Sabaody Archipelago Arc Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Navy Category:Martial Artists Category:Axemen Category:Haki Users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters